The present disclosure generally relates to data valuation, and more specifically but not by limitation, techniques for converting data contributions to distributable forms of data currency. Currently, a tremendous amount of data is collected on a daily basis. Data is most commonly collected at a specific source, such as a mobile device, and used for an application on that device and specific to the collection method. For example, some mobile devices collect accelerometer and proximity sensor data. A proximity detection application may use the collected data to detect that the device was moved along a z-axis and is now proximate a surface. The application may then determine that a user is holding the device near the user's ear to place a phone call. In response, the application might instruct the display screen to ignore touch inputs while the call is being placed in order to prevent unwanted inputs from the user's face and ears.